Shelter with Animatronics
by FireCacodemon
Summary: After caught up in a rain storm, a 13-year old Yoshiki takes refuge inside a Fazbear restaurant. The animatronics provide him with more than just shelter from the rain; they give him something he hasn't felt in a long while. One-Shot!


FireCacodemon: Welcome to a Corpse Party and Five Nights at Freddy's cross-over. Disclaimer/summary down below. *Points.*

* * *

Shelter with Animatronics

A Five Nights at Freddy's and Corpse Party Fan-Fiction

Written by FireCacodemon

Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's belongs to Scott Cawthon

Corpse Party belongs to Team Grisgris

Summary: After caught up in a rain storm, a 13-year old Yoshiki takes refuge inside a Fazbear restaurant. The animatronics provide him with more than just shelter from the rain; they give him something he hasn't felt in a long while.

* * *

Rain hammered down from the sky, a young male wandered the streets. He wasn't in the best of moods either so the rain was only decreasing his mood even further. A red t-shirt stuck to his body and his blue jeans were heavy. Yoshiki wasn't aware on where he was going, his parents had kicked him out at the age of 13 and Yoshiki was struggling to live on his own, struggling to find an apartment of his own, he was currently living at a homeless shelter but he wanted out. He didn't trust people; his parents taught him that the hard way. His sister was probably going to be worried about him but he was still a thirteen year old child, only just a teenager. Yoshiki's blond hair lay flat on his skin much to his annoyance. It was usually fluffy in some form but with the rain, it was making his hair all wet and flat. Feeling bright lights on himself, he looked up and stopped walking.

Crossover – Shelter with Animatronics

"That's got to be the quickest we've caught a criminal," Toy Bonnie smiled happily as he walked down the corridor with Toy Freddy and Toy Chica. Toy Chica nodded happily and Toy Freddy smiled.

"Toy Foxy couldn't contact the police, if we can't contact the police then we take care of the issue," the toy bear told his two companions.

"That's right Toy Freddy. Wonder if our other friends are going to be okay?" Toy Chica asked as she looked to the Parts and Service room, where the decaying remains of the original animatronics were. All torn apart and their parts used for the current toy animatronics.

"I'm sure that they're fine," Toy Freddy said as they returned to the show stage where they began to recharge.

The Mangled (As it was well known for) scurried back to Kid Cove; it knew that the criminal was dealt with and no other signs of life were found in the restaurant. It had played with Balloon Boy happily, watching the child animatronic happily getting balloons out from the draw from his tummy and then using a tank from inside his mouth, helium filled the balloons. A string was tied onto the balloon which allowed it to float away up to the ceiling. The Mangled happily brought them back down after the day was over. Everything shut down. The gentle sound of the music box drifted through the silent building.

Crossover – Shelter with Animatronics

Yoshiki walked up to the building and gently pushes the door. He found it strangely unlocked but the building was shelter. It was the perfect shelter from the rain and from preying eyes. The faint smell of pizza lingered in the air but a powerful scent of bleach was in the air too. He was free to do what he wanted if he was out of public sight. He was leaving wet footprints on the floor but that wasn't an issue, it would easily evaporate eventually or cleaners in the morning would sort that out and then call the police to believe in a break in. The police weren't an issue, they already knew about the mess that Yoshiki was in. The homeless shelter won't care too much either. Yoshiki should have gone to social services...they would have sorted him out...No, he shouldn't trust anyone. He trusted his parents...but they turned their backs on him like he didn't exist anymore. His stomach growled loudly.

Crossover – Shelter with Animatronics

The Marionette lifted its head up and out of the prize box. It could sense the presence of a living soul in the building. Not an adult...nothing dangerous like the murderer watching them on the cameras but something innocent. Something that needs protecting...something that craves affection...The Marionette used the wires and pulled itself up and out from the prize box and headed towards the new sound. It had a few minutes before the other animatronics were going to activate from the presence of the new soul. If the Marionette did feel that the soul was going to be a threat to them the old animatronics were going to be awakened and active to help remove the threat. Foxy was a big help with the previous murderer but tonight's murderer didn't even last long enough to even ask for help from the other animatronics. First night and he was already gone.

Floating towards the kitchen the Marionette saw a blond haired child...very young teenager in the fridge trying to find something to eat. There wasn't any pizza left over from the day since that all went to the kitchen freezer or taken home by the staff to enjoy. The blond found a tomato and gently shut the fridge door trying to make as little sound as possible. It was clear the child didn't know what happened here during the night. Yup, it was a child. Teenagers were okay but the mentality of the soul didn't match the age.

"Are you okay child?" The Marionette asked him in a soothing voice. The child froze in fear before he slowly turned around to see the Marionette watching him. His body pumped adrenalin and his mind told him to flee but his body remained paralysed in fear. The white masked puppet reached forward to the child before the child backed away from the long black, fingers attached to the hand.

"Stay...back!" The child screamed as he backed away.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

"Leave me alone!"

The Toy animatronics started to boot themselves back up again. Toy Bonnie was the first to reboot, blinking first Toy Chica rebooted after a little while before Toy Freddy finally rebooted.

"Did you hear a scream?" Toy Freddy asked his two companions. They both nodded.

"I sure did Toy Freddy, did you Toy Bonnie?" They both turned to see Toy Bonnie who nodded.

"In all honesty, it isn't hard to miss."

"I say we go and investigate," Toy Freddy said as he moved off the stage and headed towards where the scream came from. Balloon Boy's laugh was heard shortly after.

Crossover – Shelter with Animatronics

Yoshiki frantically looked around for a hiding place in the kitchen or just a place to escape from the weird puppet thing which SPOKE to him. The kitchen didn't provide any form of shelter for him. Yoshiki needed to escape from the kitchen, eat the tomato and leave. The homeless shelter wasn't looking so bad now. The puppet looking thing watched Yoshiki and moved towards him, creating an opening. Yoshiki took it without hesitation, getting past the puppet thing; he heard heavy footsteps in the distance. There was something else in the building too. Yoshiki could only guess that they were the other animatronics in the restaurant, the Fazbear name was famous for the pizza and the animatronics who perform their show for the audience. That was all associated with the Fazbear name, he also heard about the darker secrets hidden from the press. The puppet thing went after him after realising that Yoshiki was out the kitchen now.

"Hey kids, welcome to Freddy Fazbear's pizza," the brown bear sang as he came into Yoshiki's line of sight. Yoshiki stumbled over his own feet as a yellow duck...chicken animatronic came into sight with a blue bunny animatronic. All three of them towered over Yoshiki like mechanical giants. Yoshiki didn't have the strength to fight against animatronics. Yoshiki quickly got to his feet before he saw the puppet thing coming towards him. Three animatronics in front and a puppet thing behind him, there was a gap either side which Yoshiki could take and escape. Further into the nightmare or to see if he could reach the entrance and escape from here with his tomato. Speaking about the tomato, Yoshiki looked down at his hand to find that he had squished the fruit on the floor.

"Hey, are you okay?" The chicken said in a motherly voice to Yoshiki.

"I just...need...shelter..." Yoshiki said. "Shelter...and food..."

"Sounds like you've run away..." The puppet thing said as it caught up with Yoshiki.

"I...became disowned...recently..." Yoshiki whispered but they all heard. The animatronics went silent. It probably wasn't the best that a child this old was already disowned from his parents. Yoshiki didn't exactly have many friends to talk to either so the things here talking to him like a person instead of just an annoyance like his parents did and the teachers. Looking down at the ground, having robots treating him like a person he felt very weird.

"Are you hungry?" The toy chicken asked. A few seconds after hearing that question, Yoshiki's stomach let out a loud growl. A tiny blush appeared on his face and nodded.

"Good idea Toy Chica, let's go and get some delicious pizza," the bear said as he gave the chicken a pat on the shoulder.

"What is your name?" The blue bunny came over to Yoshiki and knelt down to his level.

"Kishinuma...Yoshiki."

"Well, Kishinuma, we'll have you a freshly made pizza and me, Toy Freddy and Toy Chica performing for you."

"Thanks...I guess?" Yoshiki gently scratched the back of his head, slightly awkward that the robotic animals were better company than most people. The only thought that was going through his mind was that he couldn't stay here. No matter how friendly is was he couldn't stay here. He was glad that the building is warm but he noticed the cameras in the hall. "What are those for?"

"A killer keeps coming here and sits in the office, we eliminate him and protect you," the Marionette said behind him. Yoshiki turned around to see the puppet.

"Killer...?"

"You don't need to know, you're shivering from the rain. Head towards the kitchen and you'll warm up quickly. Toy Chica loves working in a warm kitchen," Yoshiki was escorted to the kitchen by the puppet. "It's dangerous for you to be on your own..."

"Why would anyone want me?"

"You just need to find the right people." The Marionette looked back at Yoshiki.

"People...nothing but liars...they said they would protect me...yet they are the ones who disowned me..."

Crossover – Shelter with Animatronics

The animatronics smiled happily seeing Yoshiki eating the pizza that Toy Chica made for him. Yoshiki loved the feeling of the melted cheese pushed down his throat by his own swallowing. It felt amazing having the freshly made pizza in his mouth having a decent meal for a change was something that Yoshiki needed. The delight in his eyes couldn't be hidden nor could his hunger. Toy Freddy had finished the show before with Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica. Yoshiki sank his teeth into a freshly made pizza base, his mouth salivating slightly to get warmed up for the pizza. It may have been an animatronic which have made the pizza but it tasted better than what people could have made. The way that the animatronics were treating him and the food made from them were a lot better than how others had treated him. Not even the homeless shelter was better than having the company of the animal animatronics and the weird puppet thing.

"Hi," another animatronic sung as he appeared in Yoshiki's sight. A small round boy was looking at him with his little propeller hat on. "Want a balloon?"

"I'm...not a big fan of balloons...sorry," Yoshiki apologised to the animatronic. His smile faded for a second before it came straight back onto his face.

"That's alright, not everyone likes them. A lot of little ones don't like them because of the BANG they make when they go pop."

"Same...here," Yoshiki said awkwardly. He wasn't one for the loud bang that balloons made when someone popped them; he had a bad experience with people and balloons so came about disliking them quickly. It wasn't his fault that he gained a dislike for them.

"There's nothing to be worried about, if you don't like balloons then we'll go and play something else, something fun." The animatronic said happily before he ran off into the pizzeria corridors. Yoshiki couldn't help but watch as the animatronic ran away down the corridor with either a giggle or a simple hello each new room he walked or ran into another room. Yoshiki gently shook his head and turned his attention towards the animatronics on the stage.

Crossover – Shelter with Animatronics

Dawn was approaching fast, the toy animatronics had looked at the blond haired male sleeping peacefully on one of the chairs in the room. The soft padding on the chair had invited the child to sleep easily. The animatronics wrapped a blanket around him to keep him warm as well as providing him with one of the prizes from the prize counter. A small Freddy Fazbear plush was with him as well as a note on the desk written by the animatronics explaining the situation that he was in. For Yoshiki, that was probably one of the best nights he's had for a long while.

"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life."

* * *

FireCacodemon: Well, how did you like it? Well, not much to say but to have a good day/night, depending on when you're reading this.


End file.
